


You Saved Me

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Andi Mack AU, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Confessions, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman/T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Determined T.J. Kippen, Hopeful Ending, Injured Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck - Freeform, Minor Jonah Beck/Andi Mack, One Tree Hill - Freeform, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Jefferson is in a completely panic when a student carries a gun into the school...forcing the school into lockdown following a gunshot. T.J. manages to find Buffy amongst the chaos, but can’t find Cyrus. When he realizes that Cyrus is still inside, he doesn’t hesitate to go in search of him. What happens when T.J. finds Cyrus in worse shape than he thought? Will he be able to get Cyrus out...or is he at risk of losing the one he loves before he gets to tell him?





	1. Chapter 1

TJ ran through the school parking lot, eyes frantically searching for any sign of his friends. The school was in a complete panic, because a student just shot a gun in the hallway. TJ was outside at the time, but began to grown concerned as students came running out of the school screaming.

Finally, TJ spotted Buffy running out of the school. He sprinted over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Buffy...hey, what’s going on?” TJ questions. Buffy is in tears, barely able to talk.

“A kid brought a gun into the school and started shooting!” Buffy sobs out. TJ’s eyes widen, looking around to see if Cyrus is with her.

“Buffy...BUFFY! WHERE’S CYRUS?!” TJ yells, shaking her shoulders. Buffy lets out a sob, shaking her head.

“I don’t know! We were near the library when the kid shot the gun...I lost him!” She whispers. TJ’s blood runs cold.

TJ lets go of Buffy’s shoulders, running past her into the direction of the school doors.

“TJ! TJ, Where are you going?” Buffy screams, and TJ turns to look at her when he is suddenly tackled to the ground. TJ wrestles his way out of the person’s grasp, turning to see Jonah.

“Jonah...what the hell, man!” TJ yells as he stands up. Jonah stands up, frowning at him.

“T.J. where the hell do you think you’re going? A guy has a gun in there!” Jonah yells. TJ shrugs.

“I DON’T CARE! Cyrus is in there! And i’m going to find him.” TJ explains, turning to run towards the doors. Jonah watches with a frown as TJ enters the school. 

He sighs, running after him.

T.J. eyes widen when he takes in the appearance of the hallway. It is completely destroyed, textbooks and backpacks scattered everywhere. It looked like a scene out of a horror film.

Even worse, it was deafeningly silent.

T.J. quietly walked into the hallway, jumping when he heard footsteps behind him. He panicked, turning to see Jonah.

His eyebrows furrowed together, grabbing Jonah’s wrist to pull him closer.

“Jonah...what the hell are you doing in here? Leave!” TJ whispers. Jonah shakes his head.

“No way. Andi is in here too, T.J. And I’m going to make sure she’s okay.” Jonah whispers back. T.J. nods, gesturing for Jonah to follow him.

T.J. checks for safety, quickly ducking into the main office. 

T.J. spots a bat, grabbing it.

“A bat, really, T.J.?” Jonah questions.

“Yeah...what about it? I’m going to need some kind of protection.” T.J. explains with a shrug.

“Oh...right. Because a baseball bat can totally protect you from a projectile bullet.” Jonah says sarcastically.

T.J. rolls his eyes, shoving Jonah’s shoulder.

“We don’t have time for jokes right now, Jonah. I need to find Cyrus.” T.J. exclaims. Jonah nods.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Jonah asks. T.J. sighs, looking down at the floor.

“I really hope so. Because if not...I don’t know what I’m going to do.” T.J. says.

Jonah walks closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. T.J. looks up at him.

“Be safe, and bring Cyrus back to us.” Jonah pleads. T.J. gives him a nod, pulling him into a bro hug.

T.J. checks to see if the coast is clear, before sneaking back into the hallway. Jonah waits until T.J. disappears, going in the opposite direction in search of Andi.  
-  
T.J. feels a buzz from his phone, pulling it out to see a text from Buffy.

“If Cyrus is there...he is probably in the library. That’s where we were when the gunshots went off. Be safe, please.” T.J. read the text, immediately heading in the direction of the library.

T.J. walks as silently as possible, constantly looking over his shoulder. To be honest, this is the most scared T.J. has ever been...but as soon as he heard that Cyrus was still inside...all he could think about was finding him.

He can’t let anything happen to Cyrus.

Once T.J. approached the entrance of the library, his eyes widened. The glass from the doors were shattered onto the ground, and next to it...a trail of blood.

T.J.’s heart started racing...immediately thinking of the worst.

He wasn’t sure what he would do if he found Cyrus not okay. If anything happened to Cyrus...he wasn’t sure he’d be able to move on. Especially when he never got to express to Cyrus just how much he cared about him.

T.J. took a deep breath, gripping the bat tighter as he opened the door, entering the library.

He scanned the room, checking behind bookshelves and under tables...but the room was completely abandoned. Until he heard a shuffle from behind a bookshelf.

He gripped the bat, slowly edging towards the noise. T.J. counted in his head, rounding the corner of the bookshelf and cocking the bat back...preparing to strike.

Cyrus let out a yelp...panicking when he thought the shooter had returned.

“Ah!” Cyrus cried out. T.J.’s eyes widened when he saw Cyrus, immediately dropping the bat to the ground and dropping to the floor.

“Cyrus...oh my god...you’re okay!” T.J. cries out. Cyrus lets out a sigh of relief...seeing T.J. there.

“T-TJ? Why are you here?” Cyrus questions weakly. T.J. rolls his eyes.

“Why else would I be here? I’m here to find you. And it appears that I did.” T.J. says with a smile. Cyrus smiles weakly, and T.J. frowns.

“What’s the matter? Aren’t you happy to see me?” T.J. questions. Cyrus groans, hissing in pain as he moves his leg.

T.J.’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, looking down to see Cyrus’ leg surrounded by a pool of blood. T.J. gasps.

“Cyrus! You’re bleeding! We need to get you out of here...now!” T.J. whispers, going to standing up. Cyrus shakes his head frantically, grabbing T.J.’s arm.

“T-TJ...I can’t walk. And he could still be here! I can’t leave...but you need to.” Cyrus coughs. T.J. shakes his head, pulling his hoodie over his head.

“What are you doing?” Cyrus questions in a quiet voice. T.J. rips off a sleeve from his hoodie, sliding closer to Cyrus.

“I’m making a tourniquet. So, you won’t bleed out. This should slow the bleeding until we can get you outside safely.” T.J. explains.

Cyrus nods slowly.

“Cy...this is going to hurt...but I need to do it. You trust me...right?!” T.J. says, and Cyrus closes his eyes, nodding.

Slowly, T.J. wraps the fabric around Cyrus’ leg, pulling it tight. Cyrus cringes, moaning in pain.

“There...that should buy us some time...” T.J. says...plopping down next to Cyrus and leaning his head back against the bookshelf.

Cyrus’ head falls onto TJ’s shoulder. TJ looks over at Cyrus.

“Teej...I’m tired...” Cyrus breathes out, and TJ starts to panic.

“Cyrus...you need to stay with me. Stay awake, okay?” T.J. whispers. Cyrus takes a shaky breath, nodding.

“Talk to me. Tell me about a good day.” TJ encourages him. Cyrus weakly opens his eyes, looking at TJ.

“That day at the park...when you apologized for putting me in danger. I never expressed how much that meant to me...” Cyrus says quietly. T.J. smiles.

“Really? I think I acted pretty dumb.” TJ laughs. Cyrus shakes his head.

“No...you had so much strength that day. You chose to do the right thing, and you got out of the dangerous situation. You reported it...and you owned up to your mistake. You acted far from dumb, Teej.” Cyrus whispers.

“Well...you need to have the same amount of strength right now...for me.” TJ says. Cyrus smiles.

“I can try.” He replies. TJ smiles, leaning his head down onto Cyrus’.

“Teej...I’m scared.” Cyrus whispers, and T.J. frowns.

“Cyrus...we’re okay. I’ve got you, and I won’t let anything happen to you.” TJ reassures him, resting a hand over Cyrus’.

Cyrus shakes his head.

“I mean...I’m scared of what happens after this. Even if we do make it out of here,” Cyrus pauses, taking a deep breath, “We’ll always carry this with us.” He explains. TJ nods.

“Well...we have each other and our friends to make it through...” TJ replies.

Cyrus sighs, “Teej...If I-I don’t make it out of here. I want you to know I’ll be forever grateful that you came in here to find me.” TJ shakes his head frantically.

“Stop it...we are not saying our goodbyes. There are no if’s...you’re going to make it out of here.” TJ says, leaving no room for argument.

Cyrus smiles weakly, leaning his head against the bookshelf.

“Teej...it isn’t glass in my leg...is it?” Cyrus questions. TJ shakes his head slowly. Cyrus sniffles.

“It’s a bullet, Cy. I have to get you out of here...but I promise you...NOTHING will happen to you. They’d have to hurt me first.” TJ professes, and Cyrus smiles.

“You’re always saving me, TJ Kippen...” Cyrus breathes out. Tears well up in T.J.’s eyes.

“Well...you’ve saved me so many times, Cyrus Goodman. Somebody has to save you too...” TJ says. 

“If...” Cyrus takes a shaky breath, “If I told you...that I loved you right now...would you hold it against me?” Cyrus chokes out, and TJ’s eyes widen, looking over at Cyrus.

“Cause’ I’ve lost a lot of blood...” Cyrus laughs wetly, letting out a sob. TJ laughs softly, shaking his head.

“I would not hold it against you...I love you, too.” TJ whispers, and Cyrus smiles.

“Come here...” Cyrus breathes out, and TJ moves closer. Cyrus connects their lips together, and TJ reaches up to gently hold Cyrus’ cheek.

When they pull away, TJ rests their foreheads together, a tear falling down his face.

“Let’s get you out of here...okay?” TJ whispers, and Cyrus nods. TJ kneels, pulling Cyrus carefully into his arms. He wraps an arm around Cyrus’ back, and one under his legs, lifting him.

Cyrus winces in pain, arms wrapping around TJ’s neck and head resting on his shoulder.

TJ carefully makes his way into the hallway, freezing when he sees someone round the corner...gun in hand.

His eyes widen, trying to stay calm so that he doesn’t scare Cyrus.

“Teej...why aren’t we going?” Cyrus whispers. TJ doesn’t answer, paralyzed in fear.

There in front of him, is Reed...the same gun in hand that had caused the tension between him and Cyrus. And now...it had nearly taken Cyrus’ life.

“Reed...it was you?” TJ questions. Reed looks up, eyes blank.

“Is...is that Cyrus?” Reed questions in a shaky voice. TJ nods, his shirt now soaked in Cyrus’ blood. Reed’s eyes widen, starting to pace.

“I...didn’t shoot him! I didn’t mean to hurt him...” Reed cries out, waving the gun in the air.

TJ nods, slowly backing towards the exit.

“I know, Reed. I know you didn’t. He’s hurt...really bad. Please...let us go! I won’t tell anyone.” TJ pleads.

Reed looks completely panicked, nodding.

“Go! Now...” Reed yells. TJ nods...quickly walking towards the exit.

He stops, turning to look at Reed.

“Please...don’t hurt anyone else or yourself, Reed. I know who you really are...and it’s not this person.” TJ whispers. Reed looks down, hands shaking.

TJ quickly pushes open the door with his back; running outside. He spots Buffy, who’s eyes immediately widen at the sight of Cyrus.

“CYRUS! ANDI, JONAH IT’S CYRUS! OH MY GOD...”

Buffy lets out a sob, collapsing to the ground. Jonah and Andi help her up, both also in tears. They both look gratefully at TJ. TJ looks down at Cyrus, who’s eyes are closed.

TJ panics.

“Cy...Cyrus, wake up! We made it out! Wake up...please.” TJ cries out as he makes his way away from the school. Paramedics immediately run towards TJ, taking Cyrus out of his arms. TJ is frozen as they carry Cyrus to the ambulance.

He looks down at his shirt, which is now soaked in Cyrus’ blood. His hands also covered.

TJ falls gently to his knees, silently whispering to himself.

“Don’t you dare leave me, Cyrus Goodman. Don’t you dare...I love you.” 

Buffy runs towards him, followed by Andi and Jonah. They all pull TJ into a hug, thanking him for saving Cyrus’ life. TJ sobs, clinging onto them.

He was wrong. It wasn’t the fact that someone had a gun that scared him...it was the fact that the person he loved was now fighting for their life. 

TJ was numb...all he cared about was Cyrus being okay. He had to be...


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the requested second chapter to my fic. I hope everyone enjoys!  
> -  
> TJ, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah make their way into the Hospital to see Cyrus. Instead of being allowed to see Cyrus...they are brought to the waiting room. Here, they wait for hours, with no news. Will Cyrus be okay...and will the group be able to recover from this incident that changed their lives forever?

TJ walks into the hospital, hand gripping onto Buffy’s for support. Andi and Jonah are trailing close behind, also holding hands. TJ has felt like time has been going in slow motion ever since the moment he’d given Cyrus off to the ambulance.

He wanted to ride with Cyrus...but the ambulance advised against it. It was probably for the best, because TJ was barely holding it together as it is.

“We should ask for an update at the front desk...” Buffy whispers. TJ nods, spotting the front desk and walking over to it.

“Hello...can I help you?” The lady at the front desk asks. TJ nods, gripping onto Buffy’s hand tighter.

“Uh...yeah. Our friend was just brought here in an ambulance an hour or so ago...we were wondering if there was any news on him?” TJ questions. The lady nods.

“What’s their name?” She asks.

“Cyrus Goodman...He was shot during a shooting at our school...” TJ informs the lady, and she nods, typing into her computer.

She scans the screen, turning to look at the group.

“It looks like he is being examined right now. The last update was that he was stable.” She explains. TJ exhales in relief, nodding.

“Thank you. Do you know when we’d be able to see him?” TJ asks, and the lady shakes her head.

“I’m sorry...but we can’t tell for sure until the doctor is finished with him. You guys are free to wait in the waiting room...we’ll update you when we know more.” She offers. The group nods.

She gestures to the room down the hallway, where people are sitting.

TJ walks to the room, finding a seat and sitting down. He slumps into the seat, putting his head into his hands. Jonah reaches over to pat his back reassuringly.

He can’t help the tears that escape his eyes.

He knows that if he hadn’t went in to find Cyrus...he very well could’ve been dead. And that...is something that nobody in the group would ever recover from. Especially TJ...who has fallen head over heels for the smaller boy.

“I really...really hope he’s going to be okay...” Buffy sighs out. 

“Me too...” Andi replies, rubbing at her eyes.

“He’s going to be...thanks to TJ. If TJ wouldn’t have found him...it probably wouldn’t have ended up well...” Jonah explains. TJ sighs.

“TJ...I wanted to kill you for running into that building! It was completely reckless...but, you helped bring Cyrus to safety...and for that i’m going to be forever grateful...” Buffy gets choked up, wiping a tear from her eye.

TJ smiles at her, “Thanks, Buffy. I can’t explain it...but, the idea of losing Cyrus was more terrifying than facing someone with a gun...I had no choice but to go find him.” TJ says, and Buffy manages a small smile.

“How was Cyrus when you...you know, found him?” Andi questions with a frown. TJ frowns as he recalls the events of only an hour earlier.

“He was...surprisingly calm. You know, as strong as Cyrus always is. But...he’d lost so much blood already...and I was trying to keep him awake.” TJ explains. Buffy shakes her head.

“Why did this have to happen to Cyrus of all people. He is one of the most amazing people in the world.” Buffy asks in a shaky voice. TJ shrugs.

“Why do bad things ever happen to the best people?” He says. Suddenly, silence fall between the group.

They sit in the waiting room for nearly two hours, time dragging by. Nobody gets up or moves, too afraid that a new update on Cyrus will come up.  
-  
The door to the waiting room opens, and a doctor steps in with a clipboard. Buffy gasps, immediately grabbing onto Andi’s hand. TJ’s eyes widen, hit by a sudden wave of terror that it’s about Cyrus.

It’s like that scene in the movie where the doctor comes in to deliver the bad news.

“Is there anyone here for Cyrus Goodman?” The doctor questions. The group immediately stands up, slowly walking towards him. The doctor gives them a nod, smiling.

“Hello. Are you all friends of Cyrus’?” He asks. They all nod slowly.

“Well...the bad news is that Cyrus has lost a lot of blood from the bullet wound in his leg. The good news, however, is that he is stable...and won’t need surgery.” The doctor says, and they let out a collective sigh of relief.

“So...what about the bullet in his leg?” TJ asks with a raised eyebrow. The doctor nods.

“Well...it’s not so severe that we need to operate. So...it’s going to stay inside of his leg. But, it won’t cause any further damage.” He reassures them.

“Can-Can we see him?” Buffy asks softly. The doctor nods, gesturing for the group to follow him. They follow him down the hallway, making a few more turns before stopping in front of a room.

“This is it...he is awake, just let us know if he needs anything.” The doctor says, waving before walking off to another room.

Buffy turns to face the others, taking a deep breath.

“Are you guys ready for this?” She asks. They all nod, Buffy turning to gently open the door, stepping into the room.

When they all walk in, they see Cyrus’ leg wrapped in a cast. Otherwise, he looks completely normal, much to their relief.

Cyrus turns in the direction of the door, smiling when he sees his friends. Buffy lets out a sob, running forward to pull Cyrus into a hug. Andi runs to his opposite side, also giving him a hug.

The girls start crying, clinging onto Cyrus desperately.

“Oh my god...Cyrus, you’re okay. Thank God...I was so worried!” Buffy cries out. Andi nods.

“I imagined the worst!” Andi whispers.

Cyrus shakes his head.

“I’m fine...thank you for being so worried, though.” He says in a weak voice. The girls pull away, making room for Jonah to approach Cyrus.

Jonah rests a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder, squeezing it.

“Cy guy...how are you holding up?” He asks. Cyrus shrugs.

“As good as to be expected after being shot.” Cyrus jokes, and the group all shakes their head.

“Way too soon, Cy.” Buffy smiles, wiping a tear from her eye.

TJ watches from a distance, paralyzed. He is in completely disbelief that Cyrus is okay...but is completely relieved.

Cyrus finally looks over at TJ, relief filling his eyes. TJ’s eyes well up with tears as he slowly makes his way over to Cyrus’ bedside.

“Well, well, well...if it isn’t my superhero.” Cyrus sighs out, smirking at TJ. TJ rolls his eyes fondly, wiping a tear from his eyes.

“Guilty as charged...you dork.” TJ whispers, reaching forward to grab Cyrus’ hand. 

“Cy...I’m...so happy that you’re okay. I-was terrified that I didn’t do enough to save you.” TJ sighs. Cyrus shakes his head, squeezing TJ’s hand.

“TJ...you did more than enough. The doctor’s said that if you hadn’t gotten to me in time...and hadn’t known how to make a tourniquet...I would’ve bled out.” Cyrus explains, and everyone’s eyes widen.

“Oh my god...” Buffy breathes out, looking at Andi. 

“Well...I’m happy that I made the choice that I did.” He laughs out, holding back tears. Cyrus smiles.

“I’m glad you did too...” He whispers, eyes remaining locked on TJ’s. The room remains silent, and Jonah makes his way over to the girls.

“Hey...maybe we should give them some privacy.” He suggests. Buffy nods, slowly approaching the bed.

“Hey, guys. We are going to head to the cafeteria for a bit. We’ll bring you guys back something.” She smiles. Cyrus nods, reaching over to grab her hand.

“Buffy...thank you. I love you guys.” Cyrus breathes out. Buffy pulls Cyrus into a hug, holding back tears.

“Love you too, Cy.” She says, following Jonah and Andi out the door. Once the door shuts behind them, TJ turns back to look at Cyrus.

“So...how are you holding up?” TJ questions. Cyrus shrugs.

“Pretty good...all thanks to you. While it would’ve been totally cool to get a robot leg...I’m glad I still have mine.” Cyrus jokes, and TJ grins.

“Hmm...I’ve always envisioned you with a robot leg. You’d look totally cute...” TJ flirts, and Cyrus winks.

“I’m always cute, but I appreciate the sentiment.” He laughs.

TJ sits beside Cyrus, grabbing onto his hand again.

“Is-Is that my blood?” Cyrus questions, gesturing to TJ’s shirt. TJ looks down, analyzing the dried up patches of red on his green shirt. 

TJ looks up, frowning and nodding.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to upset you...I just wanted to see you as soon as possible, which meant I couldn’t change.” TJ apologizes. Cyrus shakes his head.

“It’s okay. I’m not upset...just a little confused.” Cyrus explains. TJ’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Confused about?” He asks. Cyrus takes a deep breath.

“TJ...why did you come back into that school? I mean...you were safe. Why would you risk your life like that?” Cyrus asks, and TJ shakes his head.

“That shouldn’t even be in question. I made the decision to risk my life in order to find you. All I could think about was you. I needed you to be okay...” TJ confesses, and Cyrus closes his eyes.

“You didn’t have to do that, TJ. But, I’m incredibly grateful that you did...” Cyrus admits. TJ blushes, looking down at his lap.

“I did have to do that...because I love you, Cyrus. And I couldn’t possibly let anything happen to you without you knowing that.” TJ confesses. Cyrus’ eyes go wide.

“Wait...did you just say you love me? I wasn’t just hallucinating from major blood loss?” Cyrus gasps, and TJ shakes his head.

“You were not hallucinating. I said that I loved you...and I meant it.” TJ says with a smile. Cyrus’ eyes well up in tears.

“Well...I love you, too...my hero.” Cyrus replies. TJ laughs.

“I know...you made that abundantly clear in the library...you know, when you kissed me.” TJ teases, and Cyrus groans.

“Oh, no. Listen...if you had just been shot and didn’t know how much time you had left, you would’ve done the exact same thing.” Cyrus jabs. TJ shrugs.

“Only if it were you saving me, Underdog.” TJ says. Cyrus smiles, squeezing TJ’s hand.

“Underdog...can I...” TJ begins to ask, voice fading off. Cyrus raises an eyebrow.

“Can you...” He mimics, gesturing for TJ to continue. TJ takes a deep breath.

“Can I kiss you?” TJ finally breathes out. Cyrus nods his head, a blush appearing on his face. TJ slowly raises a hand to rest against Cyrus’ cheek, leaning forward.

Cyrus meets him halfway, connecting their lips together. TJ pulls away first, resting his forehead against Cyrus’.

“I have to admit... kissing is much better when it’s not surrounded by blood.” Cyrus whispers. TJ laughs softly.

“I agree. It’s also better when I know that the person I love is going to be okay...” He confesses.

Cyrus scoots over on the bed, patting the space next to him. TJ carefully climbs into the bed next to Cyrus, situating himself so that Cyrus could rest his head on TJ’s chest. 

Cyrus lays his head on TJ’s chest, TJ throwing an arm carefully around Cyrus’ waist. TJ lays his head on top of Cyrus’.

Before he knows it, Cyrus is fast asleep on his chest. He can’t help but admire just how peaceful and beautiful the boy looked. TJ was so happy that the world decided to keep such a peaceful soul around.

Carefully, he leaned forward to press a kiss to Cyrus’ forehead, going back to laying his head on top of Cyrus’. Before he knew it...he drifted off to sleep, too.  
-  
Later on, Buffy, Andi, and Jonah make their way back to Cyrus’ room...two muffins in hand. When they arrive to the room, they all grin at the sight.

TJ and Cyrus are cuddled up, fast asleep. They all look at each other with knowing looks.

“They’re so adorable...” Buffy sighs out, smiling at her two best friends.

“Agree...should we wake them up?” Andi questions. Buffy shakes her head.

“Let’s just leave them the muffins...we can come back later on and check on them.” She suggests. Jonah and Andi nod, all quietly making their way out of the door.

Today might be forever ingrained in everyone’s minds. But, they all had each other to lean on. And that...was the most important thing of all.


End file.
